


Closing Curtains

by Katie (katieandsav)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ending, i made myself sad oh no, katie's shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieandsav/pseuds/Katie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I highly suggest you listen to this song ('"Carry On Wayward Son" Stormy Edit') while reading; it's what inspired this short.<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opEZ9OAbkJ8</p>
    </blockquote>





	Closing Curtains

**Author's Note:**

> I highly suggest you listen to this song ('"Carry On Wayward Son" Stormy Edit') while reading; it's what inspired this short.  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opEZ9OAbkJ8

The rain isn’t as heavy anymore, but its droplets still matte Castiel’s hair to his forehead as he approaches the two boys.

Dean is half on top of Sam, his hand still on his cheek from when he’d tried to wake his brother. Dean doesn’t know, but Castiel senses that there was still some life left in Sam then. Now, it has all trickled out of him in crimson liquid.

The rain has washed most of the blood away, and Castiel is thankful for that.

He kneels down beside them, gently rolling Dean’s limp form off his brother.

Dean jerks, opening his eyes wide to stare at Castiel. “Cas,” he coughs, blood trickling out the corner of his mouth. Castiel realises he must be drowning in the liquid, it filling his lungs instead of air.

Castiel brushes Dean’s hair off his face, hushing him. “It’s okay, Dean. You did well.”

“Didn’t... Sammy, he…” Dean trails off, eyes fluttering shut once more as his energy leaves him.

Before Castiel knows what he’s doing, he starts to sing. He sings the first song that comes to his mind when he looks at the two—these two brothers, still so young, that gave everything to do what was right.

“ _Carry on my wayward son_  
 _There'll be peace when you are done_  
 _Lay your weary head to rest_  
 _Don't you cry no more_ …”

Castiel doesn’t know when Dean takes his last breath, but once the song is completed, he closes the boy’s eyes and brushes a careful, light kiss to each of his eyelids.

“You did well,” Castiel says softly, and gets up. As he walks away, he thinks the tears on his face must just be raindrops.


End file.
